hackWitch
by femalemiroku1
Summary: Welcome to The World. This is a story that follows around a random player, Kira, a new girl to The World and just meeting up with her best friend whom she hasn't seen in a couple of years. But now that she's in The World, something strange happens with he


Mac Anu - The Water City

She logged in real early this morning to meet someone. It was a friend that she hadn't seen in some time and was fairly excited. She had only been playing this game for about a month and she wasn't all that well skilled but she had received a message from someone to meet her, wnating to help her out. Near the end, she realized that it was her friend.

"The World" was a pretty big now having most of the population of Earth and every day, she'd heard about it from her classmates and was finally able to buy it after getting a job near her house to pay for it.

And now, she was finally able to log in after two days of school and work. She had the whole day to play.

"Kira!"

She spun around after hearing her character name and smiled, seeing a nice looking Heavy Blade running across the bridge and dragging a huge weapon behind him. He was smiling and when he reached her, he dropped his blade and swung his arms around her.

She in turn, dropped her wand and hugged him tight. "Ejii!" She squealed as he picked her up and swung her around and they both laughed. Nobody was on the server this early in the morning but even if they were, they probably wouldn't care.

Letting her down, he stood up straight, tall and towering over her. "Wow...Your character looks great!" He exclaimed as he patted her shoulder, his eyes moving about her body.

She was standing about 5'8" with short black hair with blue underneath in the back and the most deepest of purple eyes he had ever seen in a character. Ejii had been playing this game for a long time. But he continued his looking as his eyes moved down to sue her pale skin with two rings of blue around her neck, a line leading, down to her chest where her top armor that looked like fur far away was metal and went out to the side like wings. She had blue lines running from the bottom of her chest around her stomach to come back around ocne in the front, just above her parachute pants, black, to match her top. Her shoes were curle at the toes and looked uncomfortable. His eyes moved to her weapon on the ground and found it very unique. It was a Wavemaster wand that was skinny with a huge slice out of the circular top with a nice round, red bead floating at the top. "She really isn't all that bad looking." He said, his eyes moving back to hers.

She blushed and smiled. "Your's isn't all that bad either..." She commented, already having looked him over while he was running.

For a Heavy Blade, Kira took interest in how Ejii wore barely any clothing. All he wore was a tight black wife beater that hugged a neatly toned chest and arms. He had small metal bracelets on each wrist and a chocker around his turtle neck. Near the bottom, there was a hole for his belly button randomly, a deep V on his hips. He wore dark blue samurai pants that covered over his bare feet. His weapon, on the ground next to him was pretty big in being wide and long, sharp on both edges with a nice fabric covered handle for better grip. But her eyes had stayed glued to his face most of the time, marveling at his tan skin, deep golden eyes and his spiky gray hair that had some hanging down on his face.

"We're hot ne?"

"Hai." He chuckled, before picking up his weapon. "I can't beleive your even up this early! Your mom is letting you on the computer?"

She sighed and picked up her weapon. "My mom doesn't live with us anymore. Mother's gone missing so everyone presumes her dead!" Kira laughed.

"...She died? They seemed to be together forever." He said. Theystarted moving now, across the bridge to the courtyard.

"They were." She shrugged. "What about you?"

"Eh, I've moved out by now. Home was too hectic and work sucks."

She stopped and smiled. "I have a job too. Do you live with someone?"  
"Nope. Single and loving it."

"Same." She smirked and then leaned over the edge. "We've changed, haven't we?" She hung her head low and stared into the water. "It's been two years and we've changed."

"Well," He said, joining her at her side. "Of course we've changed. We've grown up Kira. We-"

"Don't use that name." She snapped calmly.

He blinked, confused. "But...It's your character's name."

"Exactly, use my real name." She had this over whelming feelign of wanting to cry but she didn't want to stop the game to wipe her eyes.

He stared at her before nodding and turning back to the water. "Satsumi. You go by Kira in school, don't you?"

She nodded. No one but Ejii had ever used her real name because she always went by nicknames. This year, it was Kira. Satsumi was reserved for Ejii alone.

He chuckled. "A new name. We really have changed."

She nodded but then cheered up suddenly. "But I have the game now! We can get to know our new selves now!" She laughed, grabbing his arm. "Let's go in a dungeon! I want to level up!"

Looking around, more people had started to flow into the server and he nodded. "Alright. Let's grab some items."

Delta Smiling Cautious Bubbling Soil

"Try som skills now okay? But keep watch to heal!" Ejii yelled to Kira who was standing far back, switching from using spells to kill instead of heal. Noding, she held her wand up and yelled out a fire spell to the monster in front of her friend and a storm of fireballs converged around it and an elemental hit was born.

But a second monster was hiding behind the fallen dead one and the he came out fast to slash at Ejii. He screamed, faling to the ground and battling it out. "Use healing!" He yelled as they both lost a little life.

She panicked but threw up a potion for him which brought him the upper hand. He threw the monster off and moved away but was caught around the ankles. As he fought, Kira kept bringing up potions until they were all gone but this monster seemed to be winning and growing. She was ordered to use repth and did until she could no more.

It was then when she started to freak. "Ejii!" She screamed as more monsters came from hiding and began to attack them both. Three covered Ejii but he continued to fight and two pushed and trapped Kira on the ground. She screamed for Ejii but couldn't move so all she could do was prey that he could kill them all.

'Please! Beat them! Regain strength Ejii..." And before she knew it, a strange white light clouded her vision, screams were heard and she had hit her head against the ground, eventually blacking out.

White Room

"...ira...Kira..." Groaning a bit, Kira looked about her, all she saw was a white, foggy room and gravel underneath her. Again, the voice called out but the body to it was no where to be found.

"Where am I?" She asked aloud before moving to stand up. "Hello?" She moved around. Straining and squinting, so confused and lost. Maybe it was a glitch in the game. It couldn't have been a dream because she was still awake in front of her terminal.

Peeking over one of the side, she hoped to se a ground but there was nothing but more foggy white smoke. She felt a wave suddenly and turned around fast, only to almost fall off the edge but a person there, the thing that startled her, reached out a hand and pulled her back in.

Still freake but having no where else to go to, Kira faced this person. It was a woman dressed in black, something covering her eyes but she had a deep smirk on her face. She was taller than Kira, pale and seemed to be flaoting as she stood in front of Kira. "Who are you?" She asked, her hands clutching the arms of the mysterious woman.

"Kira. It has been so long." A smile spread on her face. She looked down at her, or it seemed she was since her eyes were covered. "Do not remember? Oh Kira..."

She backed up, still scared and ducked around the lady to give herself more room. "I don't know you!" She looked around. "Is this part of the game?" She gasped. "What's happened to Ejii? I hope he's not mad at me from having to restart the game." She looked trouble now but the lady in black turned, a long black tritan looking staff appeared in her hand.

The figure didn't nod, she just smiled, quickly answering Kira. She panicked slightly. "I have to get out! I have to call him and she raised her wand to gate out. After a second, she realized that she had not left.

"You can not leave here until I dismiss you."

"Dismiss me then! You're creepy lady."

"I am Fuscia. But tell me child, why is the real world so much better than this world?"

Kira's jaw dropped. She couldn't leave. She was stuck in a weird room with a strange woman! She wanted to run but was scared that she might fall off the side.

"Because it's real! You can eat, sleep, talk with friends." She yelled.

But Fuscia was calm as can be. "But the real world is gross, bad air, crime and murder."

"We have that in here too!" But something clicked and she tilted her head, a bit confused. "Are you also a player? How do you know what the real world is like?"

Moving to sit down on a random bench that had appeared out of no where, Fuscia sat and smiled. "I was once a player in this world and a person in the real world. But my body has been in a coma since the beginning."

Kira remembered. There was always the stories about the game and its problem in the past. Kids were put into comas once their characters were killed in the game. But, how could she be here if she were in a coma. "Hasn't anyone ever fixed you?"

"No one knows where I am."

It felt like something had gone off in her head again and she moved to sit next to her. "What? Your just laying..somewhere and no one's found you? Why don't you send a message on the board telling people where you are?"

Fuscia smiled. "I do not even know where I am. I am not even part of the game."

This was all just too weird for Kira. She didn't need any of this. Why was this lady talking to her? Why was she so special?

"La-Fuscia. Why have you called me then?"

"Because I believe you have the gift. You have done an extrodinary thing for your Heavy Blade friend."

Kira jumped up. "Can I go back? I need to see Ejii!" She begged and Fuscia smiled.

"Of course. But I will need your help. Please, find my body and put me in a hospital. And in return, I will teach you about your gift and help you strengthen it."

"How do I do that?" She asked, still confused on everything. But then it seemed to snap dark suddnely. She looked around and then felt the ground drop out and she fell, screaming.


End file.
